The Only One She Ever Feared
by Ms. Cassandra Chant
Summary: “...Court summoning...lawyers...illegal...Mr. Shinatashi...wants his daughter back.” He broke off, his eyes not moving as he stared at the letter.
1. Frozen

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh. Do own Toria as my OC. Do own Toria's cat, do own Toria's father, adopted father, etc.  
  
'' is for thoughts. I am sick of trying to come up with clever ways to reveal thoughts. I'm taking the easy way out like everyone else. So pppppht. :P  
  
On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"You'll never take me alive, Diorio!" blared the movie actor from the TV screen. The actor leapt out the window and the living room was lit with the glow of the on-screen explosion.  
  
"You know," said Serenity reflectively as she passed Joey the popcorn, "I didn't think Mafia movies were my thing, but 'Diorio D-Day' is a pretty good flick. Nice choice, Kaiba." She sipped her soda, not catching the glare that flew between Kaiba and Joey.  
  
Toria sent Kaiba a warning look. She was pleased that Kaiba had managed to spend a full hour with her friends without strangling someone. It was a good start. Still, he was to try and refrain from glaring. This was difficult for him.  
  
He tried to glare at her, but it fell rather flat as Toria took the moment to kiss him sweetly on the lips. He smiled slightly and settled back into the plush sofa, his arm around her. She leaned her head against his black shirt, feeling the coolness of the card-shaped locket against his warm chest, observing the scene through half-closed eyes and wondering if it was rude for the host to fall asleep on her boyfriend's shoulder.  
  
Yugi and Tea were on the floor next to each other, shooting flirty looks whenever the other wasn't looking, Serenity and Tristan were perched on the love seat, and Joey and Mai were enjoying a huge armchair.  
  
She closed her eyes, feeling Kaiba stroke her violet hair softly as he watched the car chase, and only awoke when she heard the doorbell a few minutes later in the back of her half-sleep.  
  
Stirring, she gave a sleepy yawn and rose from her admittedly comfortable spot in Kaiba's arms and went to the foyer to answer the door. _Who would be coming at this hour of the night?_ She felt her the silk of her calico cat Marley's twisting around her bare ankles, cooing for milk as she reached for the door.  
  
Her father nearly beat her to it, heading down the hall towards the door. He bounced towards the door energetically, his blonde poof of a hairstyle waggling in the low light, wearing bright blue pajamas patterned with computer mice. He looked more like a young 80s pop star than a Microsoft envoy of forty, but there was something friendly in his goofy smile and the hand holding a plate of Oreo cookies and milk. She smiled and picked up Marley, allowing him to get the door. He juggled his cookies and milk as well as any circus clown to reach for the doorknob.  
  
Opening the door, his smile faded slightly to see four suits with briefcases who looked less than friendly.  
  
He giggled nervously and proffered the plate:  
  
"Cookie?"  
  
The front suit ignored the tray and thrust a business letter at him. He waits, staring with cold, inhuman eyes as Mr. Hallowell mutters the words to himself.  
  
"...Court summoning...lawyers...illegal...Mr. Shinatashi...wants his daughter back." He broke off, his eyes not moving as he stared at the letter.  
  
Toria's mouth fell open as she caught the meaning of the letter. She felt Marley still mewing in her arms, heard Kaiba's footsteps as he came to see what was going on, but time seemed to stand still. The world was frozen...frozen with fear.  
  
To Kaiba the scene was surreal. Four suits at the door, each looking armed and hunting for blood, a letter in Mr. Hallowell's hand, the dish of cookies broken at his feet, and the cat squirming to free herself from unmoving statue arms.  
  
He stepped behind Toria, holding her shoulders, as he glared at the suits. His voice was icy cold, a powerful CEO with the world at his command.  
  
"Get out. My lawyers will contact you in three days time. Report that back to your pack leader, you whimpering dogs."  
  
The spell was broken. Mr. Hallowell's face was ashen, and Toria seemed to be fighting for breath. She collapsed against Kaiba, Marley fleeing into the next room. He held her, feeling her body shake like a rabbit.  
  
Fear. He had never seen her so afraid.  
  
The others crowded into the hall, listening, as Kaiba asked gently, raising her face to his with a finger,  
  
"Now what is this all about?"

* * *


	2. Seventh Year

This is a super-special extra long chapter so I could get in all the ideas I wanted. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The stars shone dimly above Domino City, and far below, nestled among the lights of apartment buildings and all-night coffee houses and executive work-a-holic companies, there was a small house, the garden walk neatly trimmed, the streetlamps glowing softly, the shades drawn and the windows quiet. But deep inside, in the bedroom on the left landing, under the soft yellow desk lamp, sat Fear, wide awake, and refusing to let its victim sleep.  
  
Late that night, after every one had gone home, even a protesting Kaiba, Toria went through her old photo albums. The photo albums she had had as a kid, in New York City when she was Cassandra Shinatashi, Japanese-English American girl. She had been a normal girl, fresh from England, where she had spent the first five years of life. She had gone to the best private school in town, St. Angelica's, dressing in her sailor uniform of blue and gold that matched her friends' and clashed horribly with her hair. She flipped through a page to her first day of school picture. She was five years old, cute and tiny, in her sailor suit, clutching Marley's predecessor, a black cat named Tabitha, with a huge gold and blue striped bow rammed on her head. A finger nipped into the corner of the picture, blocking a portion of lens.  
  
The finger on the lens. That was how her parents always appeared in photographs. A fragmented elbow, a blurred hairstyle, or the thumb blocking out a painting on the wall. Her mother, Lillith Shinatashi, an English girl with big dreams, a small wallet, and a cheating mind married her father, Cole Shinatashi, a first generation Japanese-American man with ambition, a small fortune, and the perfect scheme.  
  
They had never been around much. The few photos that she did have weren't usually taken by either Mr. or Mrs. They were usually taken by the sympathetic neighbor, the strange aunt, or more than likely, her friends' mothers. The first day of school picture was one of the pictures Lillith has actually taken. Her mother had expected her to enter into the 'Little Miss' pageant with the photo.  
  
Still, it wasn't that bad in New York. They had a classy apartment in a good neighborhood, she had a few close friends, and she was close to being happy. That was, until she turned seven.  
  
She turned to a picture of Lillith and Cole, looking pleased with themselves. Her mother was small and petite as well, with maliciously conniving green eyes and short, fashion-model blonde hair. Her father, Cole, was exactly the opposite, tall and imposing, with a gigantic neck and legs like tree trunks. He had a short Hitler mustache, heavy eyebrows, and a come-over he tried to disguise with spray-on. He laughed vigorously, as though trying to shake the earth, but it was always fake. And when he grinned, you could see his capped teeth, too white to be anything but plastic.  
  
Her father. She shivered, and closed the book with a dull thud. Marley glared at her from her pleasant spot on the computer chair, shooting green- eyed daggers. Toria ignored her and pulled her knees to her chest, leaning her back against her twin bed's headboard. She closed her eyes tightly and wished the Goddess hadn't made humans with memories.  
  
Her father had been arrested for embezzling large amounts of money from his friend's company when she was almost eight years old. But the worst thing he had ever done was never really known. She had never told anyone, not a diary, not her adopted father, not Kaiba, not even Marley. But for almost year, she had been living in a private hell, forever trying to defend herself as much as her small mind and smaller muscles had allowed.  
  
Her mother had been on vacation in England, visiting her ten-year prep school reunion, a place called Holy Sisters of Jesus. Her father, miraculously, had been home, working, as usual, with what he called 'Daddy's homework.' (She didn't find out until later this was his way of hacking into his friend's system to steal his money, cent by cent.) After playing tea-party with her dolls and Tabitha, and then crept into bed and turned out the light.  
  
She awoke, rather groggily, a few hours later. It was dark, but the bed was unusually warm. She heard the springs jangle. And then it began.  
  
She pretended to be asleep while her father did things that felt hideous and made her feel like vomiting. Thick, sticky substances spewed into the bed. Her heart hammered as she tried to breathe quietly. And after an hour, he left.  
  
She wished that was the end. She wished that this had never happened. But for almost a year, while her mother went on extended vacations and her father embezzled millions of dollars, it got worse.  
  
Soon he no longer hid what he did. Every day, after school, first alone. Then with a photographer. And then with three or four friends. Blood, sperm, and tears smeared all over his face as cold, drunken laughter filled her ears.  
  
"If you ever tell, I'll kill Tabitha and spill her blood on your grave."  
  
His laughed echoed in her ears as she jerked her mind out of the archives, out of files she had sworn to lock with an unknown password. She looked down to see her hands shaking rapidly, her heart pounding, sweat beading on her forehead.  
  
She stumbled downstairs, hoping for a glass of water, trying to repeat to herself that it was all over. Her hands shook as she tried to turn on the tap, as she dropped the wet mug in the sink with a clatter of ceramic on metal.  
  
Looking for both a safe hiding place and trying to run at the same time, she staggered into the cool night air, reaching for her leather jacket and helmet. Only barely seeing past her purple Plexiglas visor into the dark night, she revved the engine, a scream of her own past haunting her. And with as much ferocity as she could muster, she sped into the streets, trying to drive away from the screams that were always with her.

* * *

Kaiba looked over at his clock. Two in the morning. He sipped his coffee, ignoring all ideas of sleep. Unless he finished this company statement by tomorrow, DuelDiscs would have to wait another three months before being released. He swallowed the hot burning ash, trying to keep his mind on his work.  
  
It was impossible. How could he work when his girlfriend, the girl he loved most in the world, was home alone, locked in with her fears, from a father she had hoped to be rid of forever? What had Shinatashi done to Toria, all those years before, that would still make her freeze, cold as an ice statue, lost in a world where Fear reigned? Maybe if he could see what kind of dirt there was on Toria's real father...He dragged his cursor to the search engine on his laptop, typing 'Cole Shinatashi.' Enter.  
  
The page with his search results was loading when he heard the muted roar of a motorcycle and bang of the mansion's front double doors. Instantly, he rose from his leather executive's chair and strode to the stairs, leaving the computer blinking ominously:  
  
'Cole Shinatashi, arrested October 24, 1994, for embezzlement from Industrial Illusions Inc.'

* * *


	3. Acid Rain

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Kaiba found Toria on the landing, still dressed in her leather motorcycle jacket, violet helmet under her arm. Her eyes flickered around the foyer, looking for his tall figure and piercing ice blue eyes. Seeing him come down the main staircase, she was overwhelmed with desire, and with a moment's burst of untold strength, she flung herself at him. He was so solid, so really, so loving...so different from the memories she seemed to be trapped in. Holding him was like clinging to a tree in a foggy gale as her mind was swept away.  
  
Kaiba was amazed as he held her in his arms, kissing her long and passionately, breathing hard, not stopping to wonder the strange behavior in his girlfriend. As any teenage boy would be, he was simply loving the way she ran her hands fiercely through his hair, and he ran his hand down her arm, pulling her closer...  
  
Suddenly the sensations seemed to stop. Kaiba was dimly aware that she was still there, still kissing him, but his mind was functioning again. He broke the kiss, seeing her eyes for the first time that night, and struck by how misty and shining with tears they were. He gazed deeply into her eyes, almost seeing the rolls of fear that exuded from her like gray smoke from a wet fire.  
  
Holding her away from him to see her properly, he asked her gently:  
  
"Are you ready to tell me what's going on now?"  
  
She didn't like to cry – she had always seen it as a sign of weakness. But she suddenly felt her eyes grow hot, a sharp prickling at the corners, and burning tears washed down her face like acid rain, pouring, washing away the harsh nightmare of her past. She saw Seto's face through the saline film, real and unimagined. Her legs wavered and she collapsed against him, sobbing, but still somehow trying to keep the tears from flowing.  
  
Desperately, she told him the whole story, every detail, from that first night to the day the FBI had arrived at her parents' New York apartment with a warrant to arrest Mr. Shinatashi.  
  
Kaiba held her to him as the feverish pain left her, draining into him. His fury smoldered, and deep inside himself he felt a blue-eyed dragon shift angrily. The thought that any man would hurt her that way – especially one she trusted – made flaring white lightening blaze in his heart. He gripped her tightly, rocking back and forth slowly, reliving her past as easily as he could watch a hologram.  
  
...blood...fear...pain... 'No, don't, please...' ...and then the screams that no one would ever hear...  
  
"And now," she said slowly, as though trying to stay strong, "He says that my adoption was done illegally and I legally am still his daughter. ...I'm – I'm his property." She fought for breath, long and slow quivering gasps like the rattling of the bones of Death.  
  
"If he convinces the courts that I should be placed into custody with him, he'll take me back to New York City and...It'll happen all over again."  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly realized her body had gone limp and heavy. His cobalt eyes drifted down to her face, seeing the pale eyelids closed with the exhaustion of battling Fear. She had passed out entirely, unconsciously slumped against his supporting form. He lifted her effortlessly, mounting the stairs to his study.  
  
There, he laid her down on the leather, brass-studded love seatee. He removed his white trench coat and draped it over her sleeping figure. He stared down at this girl he had fought to find for five thousand years. If anyone thought he was going to give up now, when had finally found her at last, then they didn't know Seto Kaiba.  
  
He turned back to his glowing laptop, remembering his earlier objective. But before he could even so much glance at the screen, his cell phone chirped. Answering with a brusque greeting:  
  
"Kaiba Corp Executives."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, you asked me to keep you updated on the Hallowell-Shinatashi affair. Well, according to my sources, Mr. Hallowell has been imprisoned at the American embassy for attempting to flee the country. He will be collected by American authorities shortly."  
  
"You've done well. Now, inform me when the authorities arrive." He slammed the phone shut before his contact could reply. Then, redialing a fresh number, he spoke into the mouthpiece.  
  
"Hello, Taryn & Taryn? I need all the KaibaCorp lawyers here, right away. Yes I know what hour it is. I hired you for constant service to the company. Now get your asses over here, or you're fired. We have a crisis situation."  
  
He sighed and closed the computer document with his release statement for the DuelDiscs. They could wait for the next three months or the next three hundred years for all he cared. He had to somehow find a loophole, and save her like she had saved him.

* * *


	4. Darkness

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: I know I've been skipping these lately, but this is the PG- 13/bordering on R part. If you're into the online censors, this is a Web- 14. There is [fairly] non-graphic sexual abuse/rape, nudity, and blood/gore/violence. It's pretty watered-down stuff, but I thought I would give you the heads up.

* * *

The golden afternoon sun shifted through the tall, spindly trees adorning the front steps of Domino High. Toria heaved herself off the white cement step and crammed her satchel with her Trigonometry and French books. The glinting bronze clock over the front doors proclaimed it to be almost four- thirty. She had to be home by five to feed Marley and give the cat her allergy pills.  
  
"Bye guys," she said to the gang. "I've got to get home." Yugi waved, Téa passed back the hair clip she had borrowed, and Bakura (who had just recently gotten back from another Egyptian tour with his father) smiled a good-bye. Joey and Tristan were inside mopping up. Another normal, if rather sleepy, afternoon after school.  
  
She started down the sidewalk, her bag over her shoulder and her silver scarf slung nonchalantly around her waist. Slowly, as she placed one foot in front of the other, thinking to herself.  
  
_Seto said he would pick me up at eight tonight to go to the sushi restaurant tonight. I'm not sure what to wear – maybe something with traditional Japanese flair? It's harder to have that 'Eastern look' in Japan. Everything is Eastern. Perhaps the off the shoulder top made with the Chinese silk print? And a long sateen black skirt, with traditional tabi and zoori to match?  
_  
She sighed dreamily, thinking of her date with Kaiba. Ever since meeting that fortuneteller at the carnival, she had been searching for more and more of her ancient past in every way she knew how – scrying in dark mirrors, tarot decks, runes, mediation. They all took her back to ancient Egypt to witness the same scenes over and over again...  
  
Rarely did she ever look into the future. The future was dangerous, her Wiccan teacher had taught her. Anything can change it. Time was circular, she had always been told, and what affected the past affected the future.  
  
Still, late last night, she had lit the incense, lighted the candles, and gazed into the rippling pool of dark oil. Darkness...  
  
She suddenly pulled out of her reverie and saw darkness in front of her. A black limo was cutting across her path, glinting in the half-light. She ran her eyes down its sleek exterior, from the lunging silver panther hood ornament down to the tinted windows. There was an electric buzz as the window slowly rolled down.  
  
"Seto?" asked Toria. "Aren't you supposed to be meeting those Kyazuki execs?" She leaned closer, trying to see into the limo.  
  
Then the door opened, and two heavy thugs, dressed in black and the size of monstrous gorillas, pulled her into the car, their hands touching her in uncomfortable places. And she knew it wasn't Seto, knew it wasn't him when she heard the dark voice that had haunted her dreams, that made shivers run down her spine:  
  
"Welcome back...my daughter."  
  
Toria turned and faced the older, but still sinister, visage of her father, Cole Shinatashi.

* * *

She felt the thugs on either side of her, thick and too close, like rhinoceros. But her eyes were riveted on her father.  
  
His hairline was creeping back with age, even past the combover; his Hitler mustache needed dye to cover the gray – but his dark eyes, lit with a twisted and sick light that made her feel the vomit slither into her throat – they hadn't changed.  
  
Cole's eyes slid up and down her body, pleased. She had grown since he had seen her last – grown in all the right places. The was nothing fun about a seven year old girl – but a 16 year old girl – now that was something different. A different thing entirely.  
  
"Well, Cassandra, I hear you've been enjoying yourself while your old man was in prison." He cut off the end of a cigar and held it to his mouth, attempting to light it. "Got this Leo Hallowell person to take you in, moved to Japan...Even hear you've got a boyfriend."  
  
Toria's eyes flared angrily at the mention of Kaiba, washing away her fear for a short moment.  
  
"You touch him, and you'll be sorry." Her voice quivered at the thought of Kaiba. How would he find her? What if they hurt him...hurt him beyond healing?  
  
"Million dollar exec? Couldn't touch him anyway, too high profile. But you – well, you're another story." His eyes glinted dangerously. "Take you to Iraq, Iran, Saudi Arabia – nobody gives a damn over there. Some...father- daughter time, maybe?" He reached over and slid his hands along the inside of her thigh, his meaning clear. She slapped his hand away in revulsion. Her voice shook with fear, trying to stay strong, trying to breathe.  
  
"You stay away from me. I was little when you hurt me, too little to fight back, but I'm older now. And I'm not just going to be your toy."  
  
"Oh really...Well, we'll see about that."  
  
The car stopped with a jerk, and she felt the thugs reach for her – one for her wrists, the other for her rear. She struggled and kicked, screaming for Kaiba – for Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, anybody – but she was overwhelmed by their size, as the larger one lay down on top of her to keep her still...She tried to stay conscious, but his huge shape was pressing on top of her, pain and fear flooding through her body, felt his thick, heavy legs bearing down on her slim ones, reaching for her skirt... She heard the ripping sound of duct tape; vaguely saw the dank, smoky street, the opening of a trunk, the click of the latch, and then...darkness.

* * *


	5. You'll Pay

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Ok, due to length, I did NOT put the Web-14 part in last chapter, but I suppose that will have to do. Now this is the part that needs the Web-14 section, which denotes it as including: This site contains slightly offensive material. High chance of mild swearing, partial nudity, violence and adult themes. So you've been warned.  
  
Heh-heh.... giggles nervously Enjoy the fic!

* * *

Toria felt her head aching, rattling inside the trunk of the limousine. The darkness was complete, total, pressing in on her eyes, and she wondered groggily if she even bothered to keep them open. It was so dark, would there ever be light?  
  
She shifted, trying to free herself, but the duct tape was tight. Her wrists were bound behind her, only her fingers able to move. They were digging into her back, every jolt in the road making the pain escalate. She threw herself heavily onto her side, and saw that it wasn't her wrists that had been digging into her back.  
  
The faint glow of hope shimmered in the closed dark of the trunk – a cell phone. One of the many Kaiba had given her, so they could be together during his business trips. She memorized its every detail as time froze, the purple cover, the crystalline buttons, the tiny twinkling pixilated writing that cheerily said spelled out: TEXT MESSENGER ON.  
  
A beacon of hope in the darkness.  
  
Using her chin, she ushered the cell phone closer. Then, from her chin, she tossed it down to her elbow. Then down to hands, where she gripped the corner as well as she could.  
  
A girl like her had memorized her text touch pad within days, and she could tell from the little buttons exactly which ones she needed to hit to call for help. Her fingers were stiff and numb from lack of blood, but she managed to press the right buttons. The gentle, reassuring beep of the cell phone seemed to match the heavy beating of her heart. The breath in her chest was ragged; she felt the ground speeding past underneath her, the rise as the front wheels hit a speed bump, the sickening crack of her head on the roof of the trunk...the nausea as she tried not to throw up...and succeeded in passing out instead.

* * *

"Now the Bartlet Project has proposed a new Bandai equipment systems analysis check with five million dollar funding," droned a stuffy man, his eyes dull and expressionless behind glinting glasses. Kaiba barely listened to his supposedly witty banter, absorbing facts.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the systems," he growled. "I've checked them myself and had a hundred subjects test them as my Battle City Tournament."  
  
"But the Bandai Corporation doesn't want to be held responsible if something should go wrong and clients were to demand compensation from the company..."  
  
Kaiba felt his anger smolder, but calmed it. He had been doing that a lot lately – controlling his temper. He gave a mental smile, but showed no outward change in his stoic appearance. This was Toria's fault – her slow training was beginning to sink in. His mind blocked out the executive spokesperson, trailing to methodical thoughts of his girlfriend...Her shining dark hair, slim shape...and dark secret. His heart hardened at the thought of last night, her body turned to stone in his arms. She had woken the next morning, disoriented but ready to keep going. He had suggested she stay at the mansion and keep a low profile under her father was put away – but she had insisted on getting dressed, making him breakfast, and going to school. She had a French test, she said. Couldn't miss it. But he sensed that she just didn't want to feel weak.  
  
His mind was about to turn back to the presentation when a shrill beeping sounded from the inside of his trench coat. He reached for the cell phone, wondering what those blasted PR people wanted now.  
  
But instead he saw the miniscule words typed on the screen. In violet letters:  
  
BlackWitch to WhiteDragon: help c.s. trace limo help now  
  
His mind raced. C.S. were the initials of Cole Shinatashi –  
  
He pressed the hidden tab on the collar of his trench coat.  
  
"Mokuba – use the satellite system to trace Toria's cell. This is an emergency."  
  
He heard the faint voice of his brother in his ear. "Tracing – but why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
The board of executives stared at him.  
  
"Is there a problem, Mr. Kaiba?" asked the stuffy, spectacled executive at the front, his presentation laser pointer not moving.  
  
"This meeting is adjourned. Send me the data in an email to the company's computer network. I've got to go." He snapped his briefcase and laptop shut, exiting the room in a flare of white trench coat. As he swiftly strode to the atrium and called the valet to get the chopper, he muttered, "I've got a witch to save."

* * *

Toria's face rolled over onto the soft shag carpet of the floor, staring at the white, glittery ceiling. The bright lights stung her eyes, and she shivered, first with cold and then with the horror of fear as she realized she was naked.  
  
She blinked, determined to get her bearings, and sat up quickly. The room spun ominously – but she saw the clean, neat beds and bare dressers of a hotel room.  
  
More ominously where the figures she saw in the hotel room – the thugs who guarded the door, leering and guffawing stupidly, and the faces that would forever haunt the dark corners of alleys – her father, and his friends...  
  
When she was younger, they had come over for dinner, sat next to her, complimented her mother on the asparagus...  
  
Faces blurred, but still, she knew their names – Mr. Clay, Mr. Owens, Mr. Barks – always blurred, never quite in focus. But they were in focus now. Mr. Clay was huge and hearty – he ran Texas oil wells. Mr. Owens owned a logging company – rainforest development. Mr. Barks worked with radioactive chemicals. They were all great candidates for Mr. Shinatashi's private cabinet.  
  
They laughed drunkenly. Due to the large collection of empty miniature vodkas on the bed, they had been raiding the mini-fridge.  
  
"You remember my friends, don't your sweetie?" whispered Mr. Shinatashi, leaning in close. Her stomach tossed sickly as she smelled the liquor on his breath. "Clay...Owens...and Barks..." He gave another chortle. Her eyes darted to the shredded remains of her fuku, the pink and blue Japanese schoolgirl outfit that matched Tea's. The duct tape pulled painfully at her arms and legs. There was no way to protect herself.  
  
"You stay away from me," she said, trying to command power into her voice. But it seemed her inner warrioress had failed her. "You touch me, and you'll be sorry."  
  
"Hah," sniggered Owens, who was short and round. "Well, I may be sorry, that I didn't play with you even more while you were sleeping!" Toria suddenly realized what had happened. She had been unconscious. They had already raped her...now she would be awake, and would remember everything...  
  
Goddess, where are you? Kaiba? Anyone!  
  
"You filthy pervert," she hissed at him. "Some day you will get your due, and I won't lift a finger to help you."  
  
"Pervert?" Clay chuckled loudly. "Haven't heard that one before...Most girls think my name is 'Don't stop.'" He reached for a vodka bottle, smashing it on the edge of the bureau. The broken end of the bottle glinted in the fluorescent light. Clay knelt down over her naked body, rubbing himself against her bare chest...And with a thick, knobbley hand he turned her over onto her stomach, gouging a deep cut into her back with the broken glass.  
  
Fire seemed to pour out of her body, red fire that soaked the carpet. The pain flooded through her mind, but she refused to scream aloud, refused to cry...She had done enough of that in the last few days.  
  
The slap. The punch. The bruises that would rise on her skin. The cracked shattering of something deep in her person as Barks rammed her against the wall, a deep gash spreading on her forehead...She felt Clay hold her down, allowing Shinatashi, Barks, and Owens to unzip their pants, their fancy three-piece suits. Then the feel of carpet on her sores and bleeding cuts, the lint searing her wounds...  
  
She felt her naked body slammed against the bureau mirror, the glass shattering, and faintly saw it running red with blood...The pain was unbearable, and she let out a soft moan as she heard the sound of four pairs of pants being unzipped. It was coming. Another nightmare to dwell on. Barks threw her down onto the floor, the gashes spreading with the force of the impact. His rough hands, all over her, Shinatashi reaching down, lower, past her abdomen, his fingers like the touch of a snake's coils...  
  
She tried to block out what would be coming next...But it didn't come.

* * *

Kaiba burst through the doorway, the mahogany panel shrieking like a gunshot as it hit the wall. For millisecond, there was utter calm and utter silence, except for the low gasping of Toria's slow, uneven breath.  
  
For the third time in three days time seemed to stop. Kaiba's hard blue eyes absorbed the perverted and twisted scene quickly. His love, the girl he cared about most in the world, was lying stripped on the shag carpeting, her body bleeding and broken, a shadow of her former proud and fiery self. Her dark hair splayed around her, lifeless and smeared with sticky congealing blood. Her eyes closed, the violet embers gone, not seeing him. A wild horse, chained, clipped, and branded, barely alive.  
  
He didn't see anything else.  
  
Neither did the four men.  
  
His foot kicked out, colliding with Owens' unsheathed groin, not listening to the grunt of pain as he keeled over. With a swift punch to Barks' jaw, he had him on the ropes, and pinned him to the wall, knocking the wind from his lungs. His thoughts were primitive, unplanned, instinct – something he rarely experienced. He only wanted to hurt them as much as they had hurt him – as much as seeing her like that had hurt him.  
  
Pain.  
  
Reaching for the tallest, a beefy Clay, he knocked his skull on the corner of the bureau, pleased to see a trickle of blood leaking from his mouth. He with a hard kick to his abdomen, he fell to the floor, groaning.  
  
Feeling white lightening rise in his throat, he turned to face Shinatashi, his hard glare combating the sickly, pleading, drunken smile of her father.  
  
"Well, Kaiba, right? Not gonna 'bust up' your girl's old man, are you?"  
  
Without another word, he punched him hard in the ribs, hoping they would break. Kaiba's dark hair obscured his vision, but he still found his mark – his fist riddled Shinatashi with blows, until blood dribbled from his mouth. With the hard ferocity of battle, he shoved him against the wall.  
  
"You touch her again, you'll have me to deal with. You'll pay for what you did here today. All of you."  
  
He let Shinatashi slump to the floor, suddenly abandoning his war as quickly as it came. He knelt beside Toria, her curves no longer stunning but mutilated. He tore off his white cloak and gingerly wrapped it around her body. His heart ached at her limp form, supporting her drooping limbs with his strong arms.  
  
"No," she whispered, her lips cracked and stinging with blood, "No, don't, don't hurt me..."  
  
He gave her a gentle, whispering kiss, trying not to injure her more.  
  
"It's me, it's Seto."  
  
"Seto?" Her voice seemed so far away, misty, like life was ebbing away as he held her, willing it not to.  
  
"It's Seto. I'm here." He swallowed.  
  
"Seto, t-take me home. Please." A single tear slid down her cheek, and she winced in pain as it touched her bruises and cuts.  
  
"I will. You'll be fine. I'm taking you home." He paused, wondering why his voice was so steady when it felt like shattering into a million pieces. "To our home."  
  
He stood, her weight heavy with the burden of pain in his arms. He strode to the doorway, cradling her limbs in the softness of the white flowing fabric. Then, his voice like a knell, he turned to the four beaten men.  
  
"You'll pay for what you've done, you bastards."

* * *


	6. I Will Always Come For You

Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Chapter 6 takes up exactly where Chapter 5 left off...On the chopper landing pad, Kaiba and Tor, you know the scene if you read 'You'll Pay'.  
  
I am also pleased at how well people are taking the violence, glad it wasn't too much. I don't think there will be any more violence in this fic. And, people, to ensure I finish this story, REVIEW!

* * *

The harsh wind of the helicopter's blades slashed through Kaiba's hair, tossing back the dark strands. He glared into the sky, his eyes blue chips of sapphire – hard, cold, trying to keep from feeling. But as her ragged breath vibrated in his arms, he looked down at her face, and felt Humanity wash over him all over again – like a cold wave, freezing numb, but relieving. He felt her shiver and wrapped the cape around her more tightly, trying not to damage what was surely a broken rib.  
  
The helicopter touched down to the pad, a dull thump that couldn't be heard over the roaring of the blades. In a second, a mass of black hair darted from the cab.  
  
"Seto, Seto!" cried Mokuba into the noise. "Are you okay?" He got a good look at the broken and abused face in the cloak. "T-toria?" His voice shook slightly to realize this was the girl who insisted on making him breakfast in the morning, the girl who was so much a part of his household she almost lived there...possibly the closest thing to a mother he had ever known.  
  
"Get in the cab, Mokuba," said Kaiba, his voice rough but soothing. Mokuba nodded, and, portraying calmness, a certain methodical state of mind during crisis, so like his brother, he activated the microphone in his collar and spoke into it:  
  
"Domino City Hospital? We need a set of paramedics at KaibaCorp Mansion. I mean now! This is an emergency!"  
  
Kaiba barely heard him; he was gently mounting the steps to the cab, gazing down at the sorry bundle that used to be one of the fiercest girls in Domino City. He seated himself on the stiff leather of the helicopter's seats, her head in his lap, willing her to wake up.  
  
Gently, he ran a hand down her stiff, blood-soaked hair, which only yesterday had felt like silk in his hand. He laid another gentle kiss on her lips, and she stirred awake, her eyes opening ever so slightly.  
  
He was shocked at the change. Once blazing majestic violet, now dull, worn purple, like worn pebbles that had seen too much.  
  
"Seto?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes, I'm here," he said quietly, but a hint of desperation gave him away. "He reached for her hand, and held it tightly in his own.  
  
"A-are they gone?" The dry whisper past cracked and bleeding lips stung his heart.  
  
"They're gone, we're taking you home, you'll be fine," he whispered, over and over again.  
  
"Just hold on."

* * *

Kaiba's eyes flicked to the glowing digital clock across the room. 4:00 a.m. Then, without a seconds pause, they flicked back to the still form wrapped in the sheets of his own bed. Sleeping...at long last.  
  
The paramedics, he thought, remembering the scene from when he had brought her to the mansion that evening, had diagnosed her with a broken rib, a cut across her back that would scar, and numerous bruises and gashes that would take ages to heal. Thankfully there had been no hemorrhaging. But she needed constant surveillance...a task he was only too happy to perform. He wouldn't have those stupid technicians swarming around her in the hospital, the paparazzi after her every move...  
  
Ever since she and Kaiba had gone their last date together, at their favorite traditional Japanese restaurant, they had had to keep a low profile and dodge People's Magazine, The Real World tabloid, and The Inquirer. Kaiba had grumbled, but a fleeting kiss and smile from Toria revealed she didn't mind. More time for the two of us to be alone, she had commented lightly, before kissing him again.  
  
Alone time together...he thought dryly...I thought we'd be making out, not struggling to survive...  
  
He rose from his chair by the bed and dipped a soft cloth into the bowl of water on the nightstand. Reaching over gently, he dabbed at her feverish forehead. Then, pushing back the covers, he unwrapped the heavy white bandaging so as to clean underneath – the long, flaring, angry red cut on her soft, lace-pale skin.  
  
He chuckled humorlessly. It was the most he'd seen of her since that night in the library, and they were both too drained to appreciate it.  
  
His anger smoldered, a blaze inside his heart, at the memory of seeing those men clustered around her, like vultures picking off meat...They would pay, pay until they were bled dry, he would make sure of it...  
  
He was pulled from his reverie at the sound of soft whisperings and moans escaping from Toria's lips.  
  
"No...no, please, Father, no...Daddy!"  
  
Horrified, he reached down to pull her out of it, stop her from reliving it again, the way he did every waking hour...  
  
"Toria," he said quietly, "Toria, it's ok, wake up, it's me."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. "Seto? It...it was just a nightmare, that's all." She tried to sit up, to wrap her arms around his neck, but winced as her abdomen's muscles, sore and bruised as they were, flexed.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll come to you." He bent down across her, and she felt his brown hair tickling her eyelids. For the first time in days, she smiled. He kissed her gently, running his fingers through her hair, silky once again, and fully kissed her mouth.  
  
She gave a soft moan, giving away to the sweet love that almost, almost – melted away her pain.

"His voice whispering softly in her ears: "I will always come for you."

* * *


	7. Breaking Normalcy

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: How'd you like that last bit? I know this story/the last two chaps. have been rather angsty, but I thought they were a nice break from the fluff. And may I add – no reviews, no chapter 8, so get those fingers GOING!

* * *

The next few weeks passed agonizingly slow. The wounds began to heal – the medics said the rib was going along satisfactorily, the cuts wouldn't prove lasting damage – but the scar on her back would never fade away. Gouged deep into her lower back, where only Kaiba might ever see it, was the dark rut of Clay's broken vodka bottle. Even now, when the blood had been mopped up and the stitches painstakingly removed, it stung Toria's back...whenever the nightmares came.  
  
At night, when she heard Kaiba's still breathing, slow and deep, she curled in his arms, avoiding her mending rib, and tried to sleep, tried to align her breathing with Kaiba's, heavy and calm.  
  
She closed her eyes...and darkness set in.  
  
_"Obedient daughter...Show Daddy some of that ass..." ...the smell of blood...the hard, heavy slap of his stiff hand across her face. Screaming in pain... "I like that sound! Make it again!" Screaming, feeling his heavy juices spraying across her stomach...her face...blood, fire, seeping from her hair...the four dark faces that never really faded away...  
_  
She awoke with a shuddering gasp; sweat pouring from her brow...A nightmare. Another nightmare. The scar in her back twinged fitfully, and she sucked in air past her teeth.  
  
Kaiba pulled himself from sleep quickly – he was always on guard. He felt her quivering in his arms, and he carefully tightened his grip, his warm hands feeling the cold clam of her skin. Kissed her cheek, stroked her hair, whispering over and over again into the dark of his bedroom, trying to make the nightmares fade away:  
  
"I love you. I love you. I love you."  
  
Until she managed to sleep, dark fitful dreams, always searching for the warmth of Kaiba's chest, to make sure he wasn't just a dream and the nightmares weren't real.  
  
Every night...Shivering, gasping nightmares...and then:  
  
"I love you. I love you. I love you."

* * *

After two weeks, when the worst of the cuts had healed, Kaiba begrudgingly called Yugi.  
  
"Is Yugi there?"  
  
"Yeah, who's this?" said Yugi with a yawn.  
  
"It's Kaiba, you..." He bit off the word he was about the throw at Yugi. This was for Toria. He took another deep breath. "Toria's over the worst of it, if you and the...rest...want to see her." He paused for a moment. Then, with a stiff, hurried coldness, he added: "I'll tell my guards to leave the back gates open." With that, he slammed the phone down.  
  
On the other end, Yugi paused, listening to the buzzing dial tone.  
  
From his soul room, Yami said, "He must really love her if he invited us to his mansion."  
  
"Too right he must," said Yugi, still looking at the phone in disbelief. "We've got to go, though, see if Toria is any better. She's our friend."  
  
"Should send those perverts to the Shadow Realm," muttered Yami, before disappearing completely, withdrawing to the depths of his pyramid-shaped maze, leaving only a faint echo: "If I were Kaiba, that's what I would do."  
  
Yugi picked up the phone to dial up Tea, Tristan, Joey, Mai, Bakura, Duke, and Serenity. He was sure they would all want to go see Toria.

* * *

Tea watched Toria as she led the boys through the back door near the patio. She looked like she hadn't been sleeping well, and was paler than usual – but seemed to be healing. She ran forward with a big hug for her girlfriend.  
  
"Hey, Toria," she said. "How are you doing?"  
  
Toria gave her a small smile – if only Tea knew what a triumph that was for her, a smile. "As well as can be expected."  
  
A series of strained grunts came from behind Tea. She turned with an "Oh!" of sudden remembrance. She waved a hand behind her, like a girl presenting a prize on a TV show. She revealed five tall boys, each staggering under the weight of huge piles of shining black leather luggage.  
  
"Your luggage," she said with a smile. "Your dad's back in America trying to get in touch with his parents, so we got your things."  
  
"Are your dresses made out of bricks?" gasped Joey from underneath a formidable stack of suitcases.  
  
"No," grunted Tristan. "Just cement."  
  
"All the rage," commented Duke, trying to keep his knees from shaking.  
  
Toria gave a delighted gasp and glided toward Joey, opening the latch on the first suitcase. His eyes bulged with the weight, and the mountain seemed in danger of falling as his arms shook.  
  
"No, you've got the shoes, Joey," she said with a hint of laughter – like she hadn't in a month since she the suits had shown up at her door. "The platforms, and flip flops, the sandals, pumps, casuals, and slippers."  
  
"Great," said Joey sarcastically. "Want me to display them for you?"  
  
Mai appeared from behind the row of staggering boys.  
  
"Be nice, Joey," she commanded with mock haughtiness. Serenity followed, patting Joey on the head. "You heard her, big brother."  
  
Joey sweatdropped, barely managing to keep the stack under control. One by one, Toria examined the contents of the luggage as Kaiba smirked, trying to keep from smiling broadly. Tristan had the dresses. Duke had the tops, sweaters, and pants. Poor Bakura had his suitcases stuffed with her makeup – he was barely standing upright.  
  
Yami got the best of it, to Kaiba's dismay. He was carrying a large cat carrier, along with a little bag of brushes and pills and cat food. With a cry of happiness, Toria leapt on the cat carrier and opened the door, ushering a very mournful looking Marley into her arms. However, at the sight of her mistress, she perked up at once.  
  
"I've been going over to feed her and give her the allergy pills," said Serenity, "But she missed you." This was evident, as Marley had curled up on her shoulders, purring joyfully. Kaiba's face was unchanged, but Toria caught his thoughts.  
  
"I know, you don't like cats," she said with a mock sigh of frustration. She rolled her eyes and then scooped the cat up, thrusting it into Kaiba's arms.  
  
"Here. Get to know one another." Kaiba looked at the squirming striped cat in his arms with a look of distaste. The thought that came to mind: Cat hair. On the sheets. On the chairs. In the breakfast. In the coffee percolator. Wafting past the computer screen. Cat hair would invade his life.  
  
He was saved from an untimely meeting with this new foe, this cat hair, by the ringing of a nearby cell phone. He passed the wiggling cat to Toria.  
  
"I've got to take this. It could be an update on the case." He paused, as though wondering whether he would regret these next words: "Make yourselves at home."  
  
He picked up the cell phone and went into the next room.  
  
"Strange bloke," said Bakura thoughtfully, setting down the set of makeup cases with a heavy thump that shook the chandelier above.  
  
"He's..." Toria paused, thinking of a way to explain this. "He's...not used to people," she finished, rather lamely, as though leaving details unexplained.

* * *

In the next room, Kaiba listened carefully to the lawyer's voice squeaking from the other end.  
  
"What do you mean the case had been stalled?! I demand you un-stall it!"  
  
Pause.  
  
"I could be charged with kidnapping, could I? Did I rape her and try to kill her?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Your system needs reworking."  
  
Pause.  
  
"For your sake, you better get right on it."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Give me a loophole. You're a lawyer, twisting the truth is your profession, correct? So do it!" He closed the phone with a harsh snap, a feeling of dread building in his stomach. Just when he thought she might have begun to heal. Now he had to shred her world to pieces all over again.  
  
He sighed heavily, then steeled himself.  
  
He found them in the parlor, laughing as Joey tripped over a suitcase for what was surely the umpteenth time, and broke the shining bubble of normalcy with an arrow of pain.  
  
"My lawyers say Shinatashi is pulling cash to get the case stalled. If he talks his way out of the next appeal, you'll have to live with him in San Fransciso next year. Until you're seventeen."  
  
There was a moment's stunned silence. He waited for the bomb to drop, to explode.  
  
A second later, it did. 


	8. Don't Let Go

Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Here's chap. 8, I got a review (you lucky people!).  
  
Note: This segment contains Wiccan ceremonies and Witchcraft. If you are opposed to such things, don't bother flaming/reading. It's a free country. This stuff really works.  
  
Don't try this at home unless you are Wiccan (and as for all Wiccans - do not test the herbs and oils, are made these up and they might be poisonous to your skin or ingestion); don't initiate unless you are prepared to treat this as a serious religion for the rest of your life.  
  
Summary: Don't flame and don't dabble.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Voakands: I know the lawyers are pretty stupid ( Normally I have a good respect for lawyers, as I might be one, but if they were good lawyers the plot would have been over at Chapter 2.

* * *

Kaiba hung up the phone heavily. A week had passed since Yugi and his friends had been by, when one of his lawyer informants had called to say that the case was stalled. Apparently, Kaiba growled to himself, the Japanese courts were too busy trying to bring some terrorists to justice.  
  
These men where the ones who spread terror.  
  
He turned back to the glowing computer screen, tapping the search engine for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He had to find a way to stop Shinatashi from tipping the judge in his favor. The scene would look like one straight from Shakespeare, he thought mulishly – Shinatashi, the father who just wanted to see his daughter again, the one he was cruelly cut off from – the jealous and overprotective, spoiled CEO boyfriend intent on keeping her in the country – that was how Shinatashi would try to swing it.  
  
He looked up as he saw a violet-haired figure in the doorframe, bearing a large pot of coffee and a tray of scones. Her eyes looked askance as she swept into the study and handed him the coffee. He nodded silent thanks and looked deep into her eyes as he drained the cup, while she knelt by his side.  
  
When he had finished the coffee, she refilled him another, finally asking out loud, "S-so, is he going to win the appeal?" Her hand shook as she spoke. He clasped both his hands around hers to study them, both of them gripping the hot coffee mug as though it was their souls.  
  
"We'll find out tomorrow," he said grimly. Toria swallowed – this meant it hadn't been going well.  
  
He paused in his typing and looked at her. The Fear had returned. He pulled her to him, cradling her form, kissing her softly. She leaned against him, and he held her in his arms. He heard her voice quietly in his ear:  
  
"Don't let go."  
  
"I won't."

* * *

An hour later Kaiba received an email to his laptop. He opened it.  
  
From: tarynandtaryanassoctokyo.net To: whitedragonexectokyo.net  
  
Mr. C. Shinatashi got his date early. Didn't inform witness for defense. Too late for mistrial. Money changed hands. Judge Toharo signed following form.  
  
Kaiba scanned the document quickly. But a heavy leaden weight had dropped into his stomach. He knew what this meant – according to Judge Toharo, Ms. Toria Hallowell, formerly Ms. Cassandra Shinatashi, was to accompany Mr. Cole Shinatashi to San Francisco via Mr. Cole Shinatashi's private jet on May 13th, 2004, at 2:00 p.m.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
Tomorrow, at two in the afternoon, Toria would be torn away from him. Again. And this time, he wouldn't be there to save her. He wouldn't be there to hold on to her.  
  
He hit the 'reply' button and typed a single line.  
  
What are our options?  
  
Then the computer chirped as he punched the 'send' button.  
  
He suddenly found Toria, returned again, with Marley in her arms. He would have grimaced at the cat, but found he couldn't as she saw Toria's eyes fastened to the computer.  
  
"He's coming for me, isn't he?" she said quietly.  
  
Kaiba waited. He couldn't bring himself to close the doors on this hell she was bound for, to lock her in until she was seventeen – if, under her father's care, she even lived to see those seventeen candles on the cake. But in Japan, almost on the other side of the world, it was impossible for him to stop every attack, every whisper, every slice of her flesh that tore her soul apart, again and again, until it was gone.  
  
He couldn't. So he was shocked when he heard his own voice, dark and rough, talking without him, as his mind drown in despair and grief for what was surely her death sentence:  
  
"Yes."

* * *

Toria didn't blink. She didn't cry. She simply said, "I need to get away for a while." Her voice was a monotone, dead and hollow. Each step measured as carefully as a computer. She turned, Marley still in her arms, and left, her shadowy figure vanishing down the hall.  
  
She knew her fate. It had seemed this was what would come ever since she had received the letter that night at her father's house. What happened to her didn't matter anymore. She could bear pain. She could bear death. She had faced all these before. They were not as impressive as they were made out to be.  
  
But Kaiba – her father would hurt him, if he could. He had claimed he was too 'high-profile' but nothing was too high-profile for him. She'd seen him destroy friends and enemies, and then, like a hyena, come back for the carcass. But she wouldn't let him hurt Kaiba. Nothing could save her now. But she could save him. All she had to do was trust in the magick.  
  
Kaiba had always left the mansion to the maid – and now, as the only one who ever bothered to explore all forty-five rooms, to Toria. The gardens remained undiscovered and unused – only the gardener drifted through the beds of day lilies and cherry blossoms.  
  
In past weeks, she had carved a niche in the mansion for her magick supplies and rituals. An ornate white marble bath led to a small garden, almost untended, left to grow wild. The moonflowers opened at night; the rabbits that the gardener shooed from the vegetable patches found solace there.  
  
She entered the bath, her feet padding on the tiles like a steady heartbeat. She did not bother to turn on the lights, but sat in the darkness, on the cool edge of the bath. Twisted on the golden taps. Let the water flow, and remember that all witches are born from the waters of Mother Earth.  
  
She flung open the cabinet opposite the bath, bringing out an array of candles, incense, oils, crystals, and herbs. She arranged the candles in a semicircle around the bath in the dark. Placed the four quartz crystals around the bath in a diamond, pointing to the north, south, east and west. Added drops of essence of celandine and ginseng – with a special drop of catnip oil for a personal touch. Lit the incense and candles – a sudden explosion and flare of flickering light, shining off the smooth marble and into the water, dark with night and oils. She strewed the water with soft red rose petals and leaves of dill – feeling the strength of the combination of these different powers brought together as one. Then, she disrobed and slipped into the water.  
  
She closed her eyes, feeling the petals and water soak into her wet violet hair, like being enfolded in the arms of a mother – not her mother Lillith Shinatashi, but in the arms of the Earth Mother herself.  
  
The drifting incense swept past her face, and she lifted her head to it, in her mind's eye seeing the black fear, like thick, heavy ropes of tar, slide from her body. She saw her love for Kaiba, a glowing red heart of fire, burning in her breast, the dark shape of her father, baring him from entering her mind...  
  
When she was sure she was cleansed and sure of her purpose, she rose from the waters, not bothering to rub herself dry. Rose petals hung on her skin, trailing across the scar in her back, enwove with her dripping hair. With deliberate sense and sureness, she wrapped herself in the violet satin cloak she kept in the hamper by the bath. Snuffed out the candles. Glided out to the garden, Marley following. Both seemed in a powerful trance. Had Kaiba seen them now, he would have been sure Marik was there, controlling them.  
  
Under the roots of an ancient willow tree was a wooden box. She unlocked the box and revealed her supplies: a black handled knife, a staff, a broomstick, silver pentacle, four candles in blue, red, green and yellow – and silver locket, shaped like a cigarette lighter.  
  
She swept the ground clear with the broomstick. Drew a circle in the soft ground with her staff. Lit the candles. Called forth the powers of the north, east, south, and west from the realm of spirit. Then, she knelt in the center of the circle, the silver locket in her hands.  
  
She slipped a photo, a single lock of violet hair, and a piece of paper into the locket. Then, she focused all the power she could summon into the locket.  
  
She saw it burn with a blazing white light, soaring with power as she pulled in the forces of Air, of Earth, of Fire, of Water, and of Spirit. She poured in power, her body tingling with the effort of channeling the energy. It seemed she was sucking the life out of the world, every drop of power into the talisman. Every ripple of energy was another ripple of her love. Until there was a giant flash of light, and the flow stopped.  
  
She breathed heavily, gasping in fresh quantities of air. Her body whirled with the exertion of the life.  
  
Slowly, she allowed herself a smile and thanked the Goddess. No matter what happened to her now – he was safe.

* * *

Kaiba drained his coffee and morosely ate a biscuit. A voice in his mind told him this would be the last biscuit he would ever eat. Toria was the only one who made biscuits like these. He put it down with disgust. He would never eat another biscuit.  
  
How could he let them do this? Even if her father was put away later, it would take months – and in those months, she could be killed. Even if she lived, she wouldn't be alive anymore – not inside. He glared at the computer screen. Maybe working on a new virus or program...He had recently built a virus for infecting large systems – he called it VirtuDragon 3.0.  
  
But as quickly as he thought of this, he rejected it. Working on a project wouldn't help.  
  
There was a sudden chirrup from his computer. His email from blinking. He clicked it quickly, smiling at the contents.  
  
This would help.  
  
He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Toria curled up in bed that night, listening to the cooing of early morning doves. The sky was lightening from pure black to a dark blue. Dawn was coming. She had been working all night – but sleep didn't seem to be coming. She clutched the silver charm in her hand, almost feeling the pulsing magick inside it. She lay above the covers, clad in her favorite black camisole and soft matching cotton panties.  
  
She knew that soon she would have to leave this all behind – but it didn't matter. Only he mattered – and he was safe now. He had given up many things for her – but she had poured her soul into this. She felt the silver cut into her hand.  
  
The door opened and she saw a tall dark shape entered the room, remove its cloak, and lay next to her on the bed. Without turning, she instantly knew it was Kaiba. She lay closer to him, embraced in his arms.  
  
"Where have you been?" They both asked in chorus. And then again:  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
Kaiba gave a short, mirthless laugh. "I see. I won't pry if you don't."  
  
"Agreed," she whispered. She leaned in and gave him a full kiss, brushing long brunette strands of hair across from his eyes. He closed them with pleasure.  
  
"Sleep, love," she said quietly, kissing him softly. He pulled her closer, stroking her gently, feeling her wince as he reached the scar. But he kept holding her, feeling the smooth of her hair under his chin.  
  
She waited until he drifted to sleep, his breathing deep and slow. When he was certainly asleep, she unwrapped herself from his arms and dressed, before opening the door. A shaft of watery dawn light came through the doorframe, and then the click of the latch.  
  
A sudden glow of blue eyes sprung into the darkness. He reached for the space where she had been last, but found only a hard, cold silver object. He rolled over and sat up, examining it in his hand. Was it his imagination, or was it glowing ever so faintly?  
  
Finding a silver clip on the edge, he pressed it and it sprung open. Something fell out. Inside, he found a photo of himself and Toria, embraced beside the pool, foreheads together, as though they were sharing a secret.  
  
On the sheets were two items: a lock of violet hair and words written on a scrap of paper in Toria's dreamy, romatic script:  
  
Don't let go.

* * *


	9. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 9  
  
A/N: The fabled chapter 9! This reveals some fairly shocking plot twists, new hope, and a ton of romance! Just to let you know winks  
  
I got reviews, yes indeedie, but if I answered your questions here, then why the point of this chapter???  
  
Note: Hail Lady prayer is (c) to Silver RavenWolf, a very talented author. :)

* * *

Toria watched the gray world roll by past the tinted windows of the black Taryn & Taryn company car. The highway slid past in a roll of would-be rain and storm clouds. The Tokyo Airport was only five miles away now. Another few minutes and she would be boarding Shinatashi Airlines, one-way ticket to Nightmareland.  
  
She wasn't the kind of girl who lived with regrets. She didn't regret challenging Kaiba to a duel, that first day she met him. She didn't regret kissing him, that night in the library. She didn't regret that day at the fortuneteller's. But for once, she did have a regret. She regretted not saying goodbye.  
  
Goodbyes were hard for her. And this would be one of the worst. She'd thought to leave him with the charm, to ensure he would be safe...To remember her, lay flowers on her grave some day not far off. But not to dwell. To move on. Even though they would never love anyone else, she didn't want to make this worse for him...or herself.  
  
The car slowed, and she averted her eyes from the window. She didn't want to look outside. She wanted to hug her knees to her chest like she was four again and feel Kaiba's commanding presence and protecting arms. But none of this was going to happen, and she knew it.  
  
The click of the door and a friendly lawyer face peered in to the compartment, streaming gray sunlight.  
  
"They're waiting," she said briskly, adjusting her glasses. The far too happy lawyer had been assigned to bring her to the jet – and insisted on treating her like she was five. She also didn't seem to be grasping the situation at hand. Apparently she shipped girls back to their abusive fathers every day and slept quite well at night, thank you.  
  
Slowly, she swung her legs out of the car and stood on the pavement, wondering why it wasn't giving way beneath her. The lawyer gave another wide, toothy beauty pageant smile and shut the door.  
  
In front of the gray background was the white jet, emblazoned with the legend Shinatashi Soarer. Standing beside the long white metal steps was her father, grinning in a rather sick way, accompanied by the same four bloodthirsty suits that had handed her father the letter. Even worse – his friends Barks, Clay, and Owens stood beside him, their faces masks of friendliness. She felt her stomach turn with nausea, and the scar on her back prickled. She felt the knuckles on her hand tighten as she gripped her luggage set.  
  
"There you go, hon," said the lawyer, ushering her on. "Go see your daddy."  
  
Toria tried to muster a glare, but barely summoned the feeblest of frowns. Placing one foot in front of the other, she started walking towards the plane, repeating the Hail Goddess Prayer over and over in her mind.  
  
_Hail Lady, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed art though amongst women, and blessed is thy fruit, the Consort and Your Son. Holy Mother –  
_  
"Toria!"  
  
She turned around to see a crowd of kids running towards her, panting and puffing. At the lead she could see Mokuba, Tea, and Yugi, and behind them, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Joey, Bakura and Duke. She paused, and then felt a smile pulling at the corners of her face, the faintest of expressions.  
  
They stopped abruptly, her hollow face confusing them. They couldn't seem to remember just what they were going to do next, and stood by, bewildered. It was Yugi who took the first stab.  
  
"Toria, we'll always be your friends. No matter how tough it is, we're here for you."  
  
"Yeah," said Tea. "That's what friends are for. Our friendship keeps us strong..."  
  
"Tea," said Tristan, "No friendship speeches right now." Tea fell flat, looking rather downhearted, but perked up as she pulled a black magic marker out of her bag. She took Toria's hand, and on the front, wrote an email address.  
  
"Listen, just send me mail to this address, and we'll keep in touch, ok?"  
  
Toria nodded dully, but her mind voiced an unspoken line:  
  
_'As if my father will even let me out of the house, let alone near a computer.'  
_  
Then, flipping Toria's hand over, Tea carefully inked a black marker heart next to several Japanese symbols. She opened her mouth to start another speech, but then closed it and, capping the marker, curled Toria's hand into a fist.  
  
"You evah need help," said Joey, "Jus' gimme a call and we'll beat 'em up for ya."  
  
"Yeah, we got your back, Tor," said Tristan. "You bet," said Duke. "When I go to visit my parents in L.A. I'll stop by and see you."  
  
Another nod. _'My father, allow boys over? Never.'_  
  
"Hey, hon," said Mai. "I've got your favorite shampoo from Hikari Hair." She passed her a paper shopping bag with her favorite Lavender Shampoo, including silver hair streaker, conditioner, and mousse.  
  
"And here's a photo album I put together for you," said Serenity quietly, passing forward a book decorated with a large, blown-up picture of them all together in front of the school. "So you don't forget us."  
  
"Thanks," Toria said softly. "Thank you...so much."  
  
Bakura came forward from the back. "It was nice meeting you. I know I haven't know you very long, but I'm glad we're friends."  
  
For a moment, Toria extended her senses and felt a stirring in the psychic cosmos. Then, she saw Yugi was gone and Yami was there.  
  
"You are a worthy fighter for justice," said Yami. "Keep fighting."  
  
"Toria," said Mokuba, "I'll get Seto to take us to go see you. You can show us the Golden Gate Bridge!"  
  
A sudden thought occurred to Toria.  
  
"Where's Kaiba?"  
  
There was a disconcerted sound from the group, and Mokuba said quickly, "He...couldn't come. Business."  
  
"Yes." There was a pause as she remembered the locket. "Yes, I understand."  
  
Again, she regretted not saying good-bye. She regretted not seeing him one last time. Maybe he couldn't stand goodbyes either. But whether or not he came, nothing was going to change. She held their gifts in her arms, looking into the eyes of her friends.  
  
"Well...I had better get going," she said depressingly, turning back to the jet. The lawyer was beckoning, with a bright cheery smile on her face, and her father and his friends were trying to look fatherly...and failing miserably. As she came closer, he smiled broadly, his fake white teeth shining too brightly in the pale light.  
  
"Ready to head for home, sweetie?" he said, his voice too loud and too energetic. His eyes followed down her body, but rested on the new gifts in her arms.  
  
He muttered, "What is this rubbish?" He tore it out of her hands, and said loudly, "We'll have the crew package these things so they don't get broken during the flight, eh sweetheart?"  
  
He reached for her wrist to drag her bodily up the steps if he had to – but she jerked her hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me," she hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
He smiled, but he snarled back, "You'll do what I say. You're mine now."  
  
A sudden flare of fire burned from the embers she had thought died within her heart. But she felt the power of her friends – and Kaiba – by her side. She tightened her fist, the black marker searing into her hand.  
  
"I'll never be yours. I'll die first."  
  
"That can be arranged," he rumbled, his eyes bulging, any trace of a smile gone like sunshine before a storm. "You just say the word."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak – and instead was drown out by the roar of helicopter blades, deafening. Everyone looked up, and before she could react, she felt herself lifting higher and higher into the air, the ground was miles below her, and she looked up to see the strong arms holding her – belonged to Seto Kaiba.

* * *


	10. Freedom

Chapter 10  
  
A/N: Well, people loved the last chapter, thanx for all the rockin' reviews! As you can tell, this is not the end for Toria, as Kaiba has just stolen her away from her dad. This next bit is rather long, and rather unexpected, except for one of my reviews who GUESSED before I could write it. You know who you are :) 

* * *

Mokuba looked up at the helicopter, the wind whipping back long hunks of hair across his narrowing eyes. That was the signal. He quickly turned to the gang, who was looking thunderstruck. The suits would be mobilizing soon. They had to get out of there.  
  
"C'mon guys, we've got to go!" said Mokuba, running across the landing strip to another plane – a small, unnoticed white jet no one had noticed, bearing the KaibaCorp logo.  
  
"What's going?" yelled Tea into the roaring wind.  
  
"I'll explain on the plane! We haven't got time to waste. Shinatashi is going to be all over us in a few minutes. Just trust me!" He tore across to the plane, punching numbers into the security system. The long ramp descended downwards, and they all clambered on.

* * *

Toria gasped for air as she felt herself pulled into the cab of the helicopter, the noise whirring inside her head. But her heart soared, as she realized that she was away from her father – the fate had seemed so close – had stopped. There was hope. A faint light at the end of the long black tunnel. Twin blue lights.  
  
Kaiba didn't waste any time with two things. He caught his breath, pulling in air like he had been swimming underwater, and without even speaking, drew her strongly into his arms and kissed her as hard as he could, as though in the next second she would be gone. The force of it left Toria shocked, amazed any human could be filled with so much passion and energy, and they both stood breathing heavily in the hold of the helicopter, Kaiba's hands around her face, Toria's clasped tightly around his neck.  
  
"I told you," he said roughly, his throat dry with anticipation and altitude, "I told you I would never let you go." He fumbled for something under his shirt, and pulled out the silver cigarette lighter shaped locket. She chuckled softly, a whiff of air like a soft misty cloud, eyes cast down. He would surely think her foolish for putting her faith in a hunk of metal with a few scraps of paper. But to her surprise, he held it out to her.  
  
"Sealed with a kiss?" asked innocently, smirking. Smiling, she held it gently to her lips, leaving a soft apparition of a print on the metal, warm from Seto's skin. She passed it back to him, letting it drop onto his chest, the silver mingling with the dark of the locket holding Mokuba's picture.  
  
It was like a magic signal – without another second's pause, they began to kiss feverishly, as though it was their last moment together for eternity. Within seconds they had worked their way over to the low gray leather bench, her violet hair splayed loose, sheets of silk wild and uncombed from wind and excitement. He knelt above her, kissing her eagerly, brushing her hair through his fingers, feeling electricity crackle in his spine as she curled towards him, her lips kissing his face through his long dark bangs...  
  
The sudden ringing of the telephone in the helicopter's control station.  
  
There was a moment's pause as they both caught their breath and Kaiba rolled off the bench, his hair flopping over his eyes and masking a muttered, "Damn it, this better be good."  
  
He got up and straightened his collar, casting a second glance at Toria as he reached the cockpit door. She was sitting upright, adjusting her black blouse and long violet skirt patterned with iridescent moons. She gave him a tiny smile when she felt his eyes and nodded towards the ringing phone.  
  
The phone gave another, more persistent ring, and he glared at its presence before disappearing into the control center and picking it up. He growled into the mouthpiece:  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was a strain of surf coming from the background, but he could clearly hear his brother's voice flowing smoothly into the apparatus.  
  
"Seto, why aren't you here yet? I've got everyone waiting. You did put the chopper on autopilot, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course I did," he snapped, but then a reconciled quietly, "I just...took the scenic tour."  
  
"Scenic tour?" moaned Mokuba in exasperation. "We don't have time for a scenic tour. If this plan isn't executed by sunset, it's all over, big brother."  
  
"I know," he said brusquely. "I don't know how to say this. How do I tell her?"  
  
He could almost see Mokuba rolling his eyes. "That's up to you. I've got to go, it sounds like it's getting crazy on my end. Hurry it up."  
  
Kaiba hung the phone on its cradle with a ringing clang. He felt in his pocket for a small lump of a package, before taking a deep breath to steel his nerves and reentered the hold.  
  
He saw her, some of her fear returned, as she anxiously watched through the window, as though expecting her father to come chasing after her through the skies. But as she noticed him, she turned, and light came back to her face.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said quickly, and decided to go on while he had the nerve. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and then dropped hard to one knee. Toria rose from the seat, worried, and knelt before him.  
  
"Are you hurt?" she asked uneasily, pulling at a small bag hidden inside the waist of her skirt. It smelled strongly of herbs. He pushed it away, letting it fall to the floor. He looked into her eyes, his breathing shallow and ragged, as he reached deep into one of the hidden pockets of his cloak. His eyes locked on hers, he held out a blue velvet box.  
  
He snapped the lid back, revealing a platinum ring, amethysts and diamonds catching the light.  
  
"He can't bring you back to the States if you're legally mine by Japanese law," he said roughly. Then, his voice softer as he looked away, "If you marry me before sunset, he'll never be able to hurt you again."  
  
The whir of helicopter blades filled the cab, and Toria closed her eyes tightly, trying to breathe. Then they snapped open.  
  
"You have to understand, Seto," she said quietly, reaching for his hand, "I can't be kept like a plaything, a tiger in a zoo. I don't want to be the subservient Japanese wife, waiting for you to come home, locked in house like a beautiful toy in a cabinet. You need to promise me," she said, her voice breaking, "That I'm not trading one prison for another."  
  
His heart broke, like the ventricles were being torn apart, and he let his hair fall over his eyes in a heavy curtain, pain flooding through him at first that she didn't understand – and suddenly realized exactly what she had been through. She had always wanted to be free – not alone, not abandoned – just free. He had promised her freedom a few seconds ago. But so had her mother, her father, her adopted father. What she meant, when her lips moved and she looked into his eyes:  
  
_Will you keep your promise, Seto Kaiba?_  
  
And he answered, his throat coarse and tongue dry:  
  
"I've never thought I owned you," he began, reaching for words somewhere deep inside him, trying to explain, "In Egypt, it was life's work trying to free you from the Pharaoh's magic. I've always fought for your freedom. Do you doubt me now?" He looked down, the box falling in between their knees.  
  
Toria slowly reached for the box at the floor and slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"Seto," she said quietly, as he raised his face to hers, "I would give up my freedom to be with you."  
  
"I never want you to give it up," he said, not seeing the ring on her finger, his voice ragged. "I don't..."  
  
He was cut off as she kissed him, slowly and softly, on the mouth, leaving the faintest trace of almond lip-gloss.  
  
She said softly, laying her hand in his, "I choose to belong to you."  
  
He watched the ring glinting for a second, the platinum glimmering in the pale sunlight that was trying to brighten. His heart felt lighter than it ever had, like a bubble, and it was floating into the heavens, leaving his body a thousand feet below. But just as suddenly it returned, he drew her to him as they knelt on the floor of the hold, kissing her face and neck, letting her heart beat on his chest, pumping in time with his.

* * *


	11. Really Love Her

Chapter 11

* * *

The helicopter gently touched down onto the stony ledges of Kaiba Corp Island, the wild remains of Battle City Finals, salt spray misting the windows. There was a bump in Toria's heart as the helicopter hovered to a halt. It was true that she trusted Kaiba – she trusted him more than she trusted herself – but she still couldn't get her mind around the fact that within the next three hours she would be Toria Kaiba, married to the richest teenage CEO millionaire...and the man she loved most in the world.  
  
Kaiba climbed down the ladder onto the stone, lichen slippery beneath his feet, and extended a hand to gently guide his bride to the ground safely.  
  
His bride. Even when he had received the email the night before, detailing a loophole to fight against Shinatashi, he still hadn't believed it would work. Even as he had explained the plan to Mokuba, even as he had done the final touches on VirtuDragon 3.0 to infect Shinatashi's lawyers' main computer frame, he knew it was a long shot. A shot he had had to take. A shot that had hit dead center in its target – somehow, miraculously, Toria had agreed – no, she had chosen – to become his.  
  
Her foot slipped on the rungs of the steps, and he quickly caught her, smirking as he held her close to him. He bent low for a kiss, cradling her gently, and was angrily shocked to hear one of the most annoying voices in the world:  
  
"Ya got us all da way out on dis big rock, Kaiba, so hurry it up and save da kissin' for afterward."  
  
He glared at the blond teenager who stood in front of him – Joey Wheeler, and with him, the rest of the gang. Tea, Yami, Tristan, and Bakura were all resolutely not watching out of respect, but Serenity (who was more interested in trying not to let out a very girly 'Aww...'), Duke (who was snorting at the thought of Kaiba being romantic), and Joey (who was bent on making stupid comments even on Kaiba's wedding day) were watching with utter rapture. Toria gave a slight smile, blushing faintly, and cleared her throat, brushing aside a long violet strand of her hair.  
  
After a second's uncomfortable silence, Toria released herself from Kaiba's embrace straightened. Kaiba was reluctant to release her, however, and kept a hand firmly holding her to him, lovingly hugging her.  
  
Just then, two figures took control of the scene. Mai, who was carrying a large silver briefcase, was closely followed Mokuba, with another matching briefcase and security walkie-talkie in tow. Serenity finally let out her giggle, and Mokuba, authoritatively taking over the situation in an uncanny resemblance to his brother, called out to the group:  
  
"We only have until sunset. So move it!"  
  
Within in seconds, the newly encaged couple was torn in to separate herds – Toria was kidnapped by giggling girls, and Kaiba found himself being roughly shoved in the opposite direction, with Mokuba directing the boys.

* * *

On the other side of the quay, far from Kaiba's sight, Toria was being fussed over by the girls – in the relentless, giddy way brides were fussed over. Trying to not fill the stereotype of the blushing bride, Toria attempted to wave away their attention. But it was no use.  
  
"Well," said Serenity, reaching for the silver briefcase in Mai's manicured hand, "Let's see what's in here." She let it fall onto one of the stones jutting out from the quay, the metal ringing sharply.  
  
"I don't know," said Mai, endeavoring to curl Toria's hair around her finger and then giving up when the hair remained resolutely straight, "Mokuba just handed it to me. He seems to have taken over."  
  
The girls clustered around the case as Serenity slid back the locks with a smooth, loud snap.  
  
"Oh, my God," gasped Tea.  
  
Neatly folded into the briefcase was the most beautiful – and knowing Kaiba, the most expensive – dress any of the girls had ever seen. The neck was low, off the shoulders, and delicately edged with ribbons of violet and white embroidery. Tea released the dress from its hold and let the skirts fall away, only inches from trailing in the soft white sand, yards of moon- colored silk, sparkling with hundreds of diamonds like ice crystals. The bodice shimmered in the afternoon light, the sun trying even harder to shine down on the scene.  
  
The girls helped Toria into the gown, lacing up the silk ribbons in the back, straightening the sleeves, and sweeping the silk out into a perfectly smooth sheet, like wedding cake.  
  
"There's more," said Mai, opening the bottom portion of the briefcase. She extracted a silver backed hairbrush and a circlet of shining diamonds and pearls, which bore a long flowing veil.  
  
"I can't believe it," Toria whispered as Serenity brushed her hair out and Tea fixed the veil into her hair, "I still can't believe I'm getting...married."  
  
"Believe it, kid," said Mai, reaching for her bag. She whipped out a mascara, lipstick and eyelash curler. "C'mon, girl, it's makeup time!"  
  
"Uh, thanks but no thanks, Mai," said Toria, shying away from the instrument of torture called an eyelash curler. "It's, um..." She wildly cast her mind around for an excuse – she really did not want to end up with the same makeup job as Mai. "It's against my religion," she finished lamely. But Mai was satisfied and capped the magenta lipstick.  
  
"Whatever," she said. "I think you're ready."  
  
"Not yet!" said Serenity hurriedly. "She hasn't got any shoes." She rummaged through the silver briefcase, but it was empty.  
  
"She was wearing shoes when she got here," said Tea with exasperation. She cast a look at the black, simple shoes she was wearing. Then she sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I see what you mean," she reconciled. "She'll have to go without, then."

* * *

"Kaiba, do you ever wear anything that doesn't contain the two words 'trench' and 'coat?'" asked Duke incredulously, flipping open the briefcase. A white trench coat, his usual attire, was folded neatly inside, but cleaned and ironed. Kaiba flung off the old topcoat and fitted himself into the new one.  
  
"I don't criticize your appearance, Dice-Boy," he snarled, removing the clips from the blue straps around his arms. He reached into the case and replaced them with white ones, their lines clean and simple.  
  
"It's unbelievable," said Tristan, as he folded away the original cape. "It's unbelievable you're tying the knot."  
  
Kaiba snorted.  
  
"His lawyers say it's the only way to keep her in the country," chimed Mokuba. Kaiba gave him a warning look, but he continued. "He's put a virus into their system so they can't track the helicopter, but it will only last until 6:45 – at sunset directly."  
  
"Wow, Kaiba," said Duke, "That's heavy."  
  
"Yeah," said Kaiba abruptly. "Yugi, we need to talk?"  
  
"What is it, Kaiba?" Yami asked as Kaiba led him away from the group. He stood watching Kaiba, who seemed to be having in inner battle with himself. A moment later, Kaiba said shortly:  
  
"You're my best opponent. So I would like you to be my best man." He said this last bit rather quickly.  
  
Yami opened his mouth to speak, and Kaiba growled, "Don't let it go to your head. We're still enemies, Yugi, but you're one of the few enemies I respect."  
  
There was a silence, and Yami said quietly, "You really love her, don't you?"  
  
For a moment all that could be heard was the surf pounding the beach, and the call of the lonesome gulls in the sky. And then –  
  
"Yes."

* * *

A/N: The long awaited chapter! I was originally going to include the wedding in this chapter, but...I didn't get around to it. And this will give me fifteen instead of fourteen chappies. Enjoy!

* * *


	12. Flying Without Wings

Chapter 12

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I ran out of inspiration, so I went to my cousins' wedding to see what was up with that. The groom cried. I really can't see Kaiba crying. :) So this was a difficult chapter to write, as there isn't much meaning or action to it. It's a 'happy ending' part, and trust me – happiness is hard to write. Which would you find more fun to describe – a drunk's cardboard shack in the city, or the Plaza Hotel? So, you get it. Anyway – ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

The clouds had finally dispersed and had vanished from the horizon, leaving the sands and seas of KaibaCorp Island to be flooded with brilliant orange light from the sunset. The white sands ran red, and Toria felt their cool shift beneath her bare feet, the train of her wedding gown trailing, leaving long paths like a sidewinder snake in the vast and empty desert. In her hands she clutched a bundle of dune weeds from the more feral side of the island – Serenity had found them, growing with wild abandon. They were not more for looks as they were to keep her hands from shaking. It was what she wanted – had wanted since she had met him, as Toria Hallowell, and since she was High Priestess Sanura. But she felt as nervous as a newborn colt.  
  
Her eyes were trained on Kaiba's tall, dark figure, his brown hair obscuring his blue eyes, which seemed to glow in the late afternoon, matching the dark waves of the marine. A faint breeze, smelling of salt and sea, rippled the edges of his trenchcoat, lifting strands of her violet hair from her face. Her heart thudded like a runaway horse in her chest as she walked down the makeshift aisle, defined with stones.  
  
Mai, Tea, and Serenity were grouped to the right-hand side of Bakura, who stood beside Kaiba, obviously acting as the officiate. To Kaiba's left were Yami, Mokuba, Tristan, Duke, and Joey. The girls looked the very vision of bridesmaids in their pink uniforms – the boys gave the air of stately groomsmen in their blue ones.  
  
She slid to a shaky halt beside Kaiba, and his form steadied her. She stared boldly back into his eyes, trying to convince herself her heart did not hold the quivering darkness of fear. His eyes were chips of sapphire, cold and flaring with fire. She only half-heard Bakura's voice as he read off the computer printout of the ceremony Mokuba had found on the Internet. The calls of the gulls and the pound of the surf reached her ears stronger than the words.  
  
"We are gathered here today, under the Lord our God and the Lady our Goddess, to witness the union of Seto Kaiba and Victoria Umako Hallowell, in the name of the Spirit and in the name of the law."  
  
Toria tried to look down. She couldn't believe he was doing this for her. She knew that men hated to be married. He would never be able to stand a woman around the house – cooking, cleaning, getting in the way of work. She'd wanted to make sure she wouldn't lose anything in this marriage – but she hadn't thought of what he might be losing. She couldn't pull her eyes away. She just felt the burn of blue fire into her face...  
  
"Do you, Seto Kaiba, swear to have this woman, Victoria Umako Hallowell to be your wife, to love and protect, to be joined to until the stars fall from the sky, to join as one as the night sky joins the sunrise?"  
  
"I swear it."  
  
His voice was a heavy, final, strong sound, like the song of a great cathedral bell, and Toria heard the love and fierce pride reverberate. She heard his unspoken words: I love you.  
  
"Do you, Victoria Umako Hallowell, swear to have this man, Seto Kaiba, to be your husband, to love and protect, to be joined to until the stars fall from the sky, to joins as one as the night sky joins the sunrise?"  
  
"I swear it."  
  
Someone – one of the girls, Toria thought, sniffled and tried to restrain a sob, but she didn't look.  
  
"Where are the rings?"  
  
Yami and Tea came forward from opposite sides, each holding a platinum ring – one, a diamond laced with amethyst, and the other a diamond encircled with sapphire. They glinted jewel-toned in the dying sunlight, twinkling and glittering, spitting sparks.  
  
Kaiba looked sideways at Yami as he felt the precious metal drop into the palm of his hand. He tried to glare at him, but only succeeded in a miniature grunt of thanks. Yami leaned over and patted his back reassuringly. Kaiba shrugged his shoulder, as though to remove himself of any comfort Yami might give him, but inwardly he felt a strain of confusion and satisfaction. Friends. On some level, deep down, he and Yami were friends.  
  
He slipped the ring onto her finger, realizing how warm her hands were – hot and burning with nervousness. His own hands felt cool, smooth. He wished he could pass on some of Yami's empathy to his bride. Carefully, delicately – he kissed the ring he had placed upon her finger.  
  
Toria felt a rush of warmth flood to her face, glad that the soft wind no longer bothered her, and gladly slid the heavy platinum ring onto Kaiba's hand.  
  
Bakura nodded and held out an official document for them both to sign with a red fountain pen. Kaiba found this odd. He had signed so many signatures, dashed off in ink, pencil, computer pixels – and never once had he thought about it. Seto Kaiba, stately and legible, slanting sideways with impatience and his i's dotted quickly, annoyance and power in every short dash. He watched his hand, forcing his letters to flow smoothly, his i in Seto Kaiba to be neat and brilliant. This would be the most important signature of his life.  
  
Toria took the pen from him and carefully signed the document with her full name, her left hand sliding smoothly and with attention so as not to smear the ink. The tall, proud letters that represented her – T, U, and H.  
  
Bakura smiled, past a whispering white mane of hair.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Seto Kaiba."  
  
One of the sniffling girls began to wail, long and loud sobs, but Toria's barely heard it as she leaned in for a kiss, feeling Kaiba's long arms reach around her, holding her, and his lips meeting hers...a taste like lightning and rose petals...  
  
With a smile, they broke the kiss and looked out at the small audience. Yami was smiling his trademark smirk, and Mokuba was clapping. Duke and even Joey were clapping along with Mokuba, and Bakura was smilingly faintly. Serenity was in tears, and Mai was cheering. Tea was clapping. Toria felt a smile reach and touch her face, from the depths of inside her, and she was unable to stop it. In a fit of strange giddiness, she blew everyone kisses, and tossed her bouquet of dune grass behind her shoulder with sudden happiness, flying high into the air without wings, like the bright song in her heart. 


End file.
